


Eight Inches Too Short

by Lil_Hal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Just a fluffy drabble, M/M, The title isn't an innuendo I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hal/pseuds/Lil_Hal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay but Fitz wanting to kiss Mack and he tells him to just stand still for a moment, and then he leaves the room and comes back with a step stool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Inches Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up on my tumblr because of an ask my friend sent me. I decided to post it here because it got some notes so I guess it was cute enough. It's super short but I had fun writing it!
> 
> (http://artifitzal.tumblr.com/post/130863803085/turbo-earth-to-fitz-are-you-tuned-in-you)

“Turbo. Earth to Fitz. Are you tuned in? You stopped right in the middle of explaining this… reactor… thing, to me.”

Fitz blinked, realizing he had just gotten lost by staring at Mack again. The taller man was standing next to him, hands rested on his hips and his eyebrows drawn together as he watched Fitz expectantly.

Looking down, Fitz prodded the device with little interest. Right. He’d been saying something about that. 

“Ehm… I lost my train of thought.”

Mack sighed loudly, shrugging his shoulders. “Okay. You were just going over the chemical properties that make–”

“No, no, no,” Fitz suddenly cut him off, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “I can demonstrate…”

Mack brought up his hands and took a quick step back; his expression was a mixture of amused and confused. “Woah there, you _just_ told me that the energy is powerful. I may not be a super genius, but I can keep up fine without you showing me something like that.”

Biting his lip, Fitz rocked from his heels to his toes, wringing his hands. “No. That’s not what–okay. _You,_ ” he reached up to put either hand on Mack’s shoulders, patting them, “Wait here. And _I,_ ” he looked over with a small, sly grin as he headed to the door, “Will be _right_ back.”

He took off, then, running out the doorway and making his way down the hall to the janitor’s closet. Scanning the mess, Fitz soon found what he was looking for, hoisting it up and briskly walking back to where Mack was waiting.

“…I take it back. Turbo, that’s a stool. Are you okay?”

“Better than ever,” Fitz replied almost breathlessly, finding it hard to maintain even automatic functions right now with this idea. He swallowed and stared Mack straight in the face as he set the stool down in front of the taller agent. “Okay. Just. You need, to, to… not move.”

He carefully stood up on the wooden stool, finding that with the six inches of height it provided, that still left two more. 

There was a long couple of seconds where Fitz was just staring at Mack, who stared–albeit confused–back.

“Fitz–”

Mack was cut off when the younger engineer, still standing on his tiptoes even on the stool, grabbed him and pulled him closer, their lips connecting with a hard bump.

Neither pulled away. Fitz breathed loudly through his nose as he tried his best to make the kiss last, while Mack quickly reciprocated, bringing a hand up to brush over Fitz’s short hair.

Then Mack moved his hand away to wrap both of his arms around Fitz, easily picking him up and holding him close against his chest as they kissed; Fitz wrapped his legs around his partner’s lower torso, leaning into him and clutching on his shirt almost for dear life, their lips never breaking apart–

–“Oi! Today’s been a pretty lazy day so I thought I’d freshen it up with a coupla–”

Hunter’s eyes met Fitz’s over Mack’s shoulder for a split second before Mack pulled away to turn and look.

“Nope. Don’t even bother. I’m leaving! I’m gone. Good on you, mates!" 

Neither Fitz nor Mack moved, still holding onto each other and looking over to where Hunter had left. 

From down the hall, they heard a shout.

"AY DIRECTOR! YA OWE ME A TWENTY!”


End file.
